


Pineapple Under the Sea

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Pineapple Under the Sea

You were lounging on your bed in the bunker, legs outstretched, eating a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. It was Saturday morning, and you had no intentions of doing anything productive that day. You were sporting a pair of Dean’s sweatpants that were too big, and a fitted t-shirt. It was by far the most comfortable outfit you could find.

Grabbing the remote, you flipped through the channels until you landed on cartoons. You let it fall to your side, your eyes never leaving the screen. Hearing a knock on the door, you licked the milk from your lip. “Yeah?” You called out.

Dean peeked in, raising an eyebrow. “Uh, Y/N?” He asked, your eyes finally on him.  _Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_ Came the song from the tv, making him glance at it. “Are you watching… _Spongebob_ …?” He asked.

You shrugged. “Yeah, it’s funny.”

“Right…” He smiled at you.

“What did you need?”

“I wanted to see if you wanted to do something together? But, I can see you’re enjoying yourself.” He chuckled.

Shifting, you put your empty bowl on your nightstand. “Why don’t you go put on something comfy and come enjoy the simple things in life with me?” You suggested.

Dean thought for a minute. “Sure, I’ll be right ba- hey, are those my sweat pants?” He pointed, laughing when you nodded. “Alright, give me a minute…” 

* * *

 _SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_ Sam furrowed his brows as he paused next to your door. He could hear you and Dean’s voices mix in with the music from the tv. Peeking in, he chuckled and shook his head. Between the two of you there was a bag of chips, and you each had a soda in hand.

Seeing Dean smile over at you, he slipped away quietly, leaving the two of you to watch the yellow sponge in peace.


End file.
